


Hungry Mouths (Spring)

by ladygray99



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: whitecollar100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One spring Neal gets some roommates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry Mouths (Spring)

**Author's Note:**

> It should be noted that I know absolutely nothing about the breeding or dietary habits of pigeons.

It was Neal’s second spring when some pigeons built a nest on his balcony. He knew they were flying rats but they sat quietly on their nest cooing at each other.

Neal watched three eggs hatch. He removed the fourth after days of no movement. He named the surviving three Monet, Manet and Degas. He watched in fascination as the cheeping mouths were fed and tended.

Then one day he woke to cheeping and no one came to feed them.

Peter thought he was nuts, Mozzie shook his head, but Neal spent the rest of the spring making worm smoothies.


End file.
